Bleeding In My Dreams
by TheForeverDreamer
Summary: This is my first fanfic - don't kill me! This takes place after Neo way after Neo - Smith is back - but is back to being an Agent - and remembers nothing of his past - till he meets a girl who knows everything about him - who he has been after for so long
1. The Begining

Disclaimer:: I don't own Smith or any of the characters in the Matrix sob oh well.. :3

This is my first fanfic - don't kill me! This takes place after Neo way after Neo - Smith is back - but is back to being an Agent - and remembers nothing of his past - till he meets a girl who knows everything about him - who he has been after for so long.. the humans in the matrix have forgotten everything about the past - and it is the brave young Nevar who must make everyone remember!... she must face Deception - Pain - Sorrow - and Love before the end...oo

Um.. I would like to thank a friend of mine - whom I hate 3 hehehe (jk) - for helping me with this fic! Thanks Guy! 8D couldn't have done it withoutya!

Bleeding In My Dreams

Faster. Faster. Faster! Her heart was pounding as she ran, to where she didn't know, but she knew as long as she wasn't where she was; she'd be okay. Her long black hair hovered in the air as she ran, pushing herself onward, through the trees, through the mud and wet moss that covered the forest floor. Tree branches scratched at her face and tore her clothes. Blood running from her face, hands, and arms. Faster...

She stopped suddenly, and ducked behind a particularly large tree, breathing heavily, the sun warm and treacherous. If she moved, she knew they would find her. If she moved, she knew..._he_ would find her. Like he always did. He would find her here - and make her fear him again, and bring her to the point of giving in completely. She wouldn't let this happen. Not this time.

Her breaths were shallow as she waited, hearing the faint footsteps behind her. She swallowed and remained motionless. She could see her High School from here. She was so close to being safe again. So close. She turns her head slightly, her curled hair, shadowing her pitch black eyes and her soft tan features. Narrowing her eyes she peers out into the trees, straining to see through the dense wood. Her eyes widen slightly as three black silhouettes move flawlessly through the forest, the one in front stopping for a moment, peering around as the other two head off in separate directions.

It was _him_ he was coming closer-and closer- her heart raced and she pressed herself tightly against the tree, holding her breath. Her eyes squeeze shut, waiting, the horrid sound of his foot steps growing closer - so close now! She opened her eyes in a defiant stare, sitting perfectly still, glaring at the school - it was taunting her...well she would not let him get her this time - no she simply couldn't go back there. Not to that awful place! Never-!

With that she jumped up just as he reached the tree, and leaped over a log and ran, as fast as her imprisoned mind would allow her. She burst out of the clearing feeling his fingers brush against her backpack in an attempt to stop her - but no - she wouldn't allow that.

She ran across between two abandoned warehouses towards the street - towards her means of safety, her school had always been a safe zone of sorts. Oh how she longed to be there now. Her legs were tired and her body worn and bleeding.

She ran - he chased, gaining quickly on her. Fear clouds her mind, and she closes her eyes, jumping out into the middle of the road. Cars swerve to avoid her, honking at her angrily. She didn't care.

Opening her eyes she was so close to being free of him. Her foot barely touched the side walk when a large red truck swerved out of her way to late and collided with her shoulder. With a sickening crack she spun about, screaming. Her body fell to the ground and she clutched at her bleeding and torn arm, crying silently in pain, grunting and breathing sharply between her teeth. She struggles to get up, seeing him walking slowly towards her.. Almost in front of her now.. She limps her way towards the building, her leg bruised and battered, blood dripping onto the side walk.

She cries out in pain, dragging herself up the stairs, and to the doors, reaching out desperately, finger tips brushing against the handle. Groaning in pain as she pulled it open, his footsteps growing louder and louder, and she tumbled inside, closing the door quickly, calling out for help as if she were mad.

She looks at him, through the tinted glass...that perfect figure...that perfect stance. He stares down at her, glaring through his shades. For reasons unbeknown to any ordinary human - he could not enter this area.. This school. Oh how she loved this place. It was her safe zone - a blind spot for programs such as he. A refuge for her. Her own wonderful hideaway.

He presses his fingers against the glass and she stares at him, eyes wide with fear...He looks as if he would break the glass with a tiny twitch of his fingers. She shook her head slightly, in her victory she mouthed to him words he despised with a passion - "You Lose-..." He turns from her quickly, stalking off down the street.

She smiles to herself, victory is hers...for the moment...Her eyes close and she collapses back against the floors, blood gushing out of her wounded arm, the sounds of frantic voices coming from above her fade away into dark oblivion and all she can see is those eyes.. Those piercing ice blue eyes that tore into her sole and tormented her mind... those eyes she had grown to love and hate so much.. A small whisper escapes her lip before she is lost in her unconsciousness.

"S-m-i-t-h..."


	2. Capture

Disclaimer:: Still not owning Smith or Matrixness.. Dammnet.. ;; I am sad.. The Matrx and all it's components belong to the Watchowski brothers.. shakefist

Chapter two is gunna be neat! Some feelings start stirring in our young heroine and Smith is a dirty bastard! WEE!! XD ( pardon the language! w00t!)

Chapter Two:

The Capture

It was dark. Everything was so dark. A soft dull beeping pounded into her head. She tried to move, but found the slightest movement sent her body convulsing with pain. She slowly opened her eyes and the blinding white light floods in past her eyelids, making her close them tightly again before blinking away the pain of opening them.

She finally opens her eyes all the way and she finds herself in a white room, a pure disgustingly white room. Attempting to move her head only results in more pain, but she manages to get a glimpse of the room around her - only to find it as white and empty as the rest of the room.

"Wh-What..? Mn.. W-where am I?" Her eyes stare up at the ceiling, head pounding, throbbing in such a way it felt as if her head had swollen to the size of a watermelon.

"You...are in our custody now Ms. Angelina..." A deep lustrous monotone voice echoes from above her. It sends chills through her spine, making her body cold and tense with fear. A voice she knew too well, dangerous and dark.

Turning her head again, slowly this time, she looks up at the towering figure above her.

"Smith-" she mutters dully, not as surprised as she thought she would have been. Sneering up at him she spits on his nice black suit in disgust, grimacing at him.

"Hm." The agent looks down and his frown deepens. "I can tell you're not going to cooperate with me-"

"NEVER!"

"Pity."

"Shove it Smith!"

An awkward silence fills the room, the Agent sits there confused. Never has a _human_ spoke, much less resisted him in such a manner.He folds his arms neatly, walking around the table she was strapped to, thinking as he wiped the spit from his jacket with apparent displeasure.

"Hm. I think Ms.Agelina-"

"My name is Nevar.. Can't you get _that_ right atleast?" She groans rolling her eyes, though inside she's quaking with fear, knowing-_remembering_- what power he possessed. She'd seen it all in her dreams and the files she hacked into with such ease.

His frown deepens still.

"You're going to help us, whether you like it or not." He says bluntly pulling out a small silver case, twirling it in his fingers, smirking to himself.

"Wh-What's that??" Her voice comes out nervous and wavering.

"Oh-just a little...method of persuasion if you will.." His grin grows wider and he looms over her, glasses reflecting the light of the room, making them glint menacingly.

"G-Get away from me!!" She arches her back and struggles against the restraints whimpering and squeaking in her distress.

He moves his hands over her collar and slowly begins unbuttoning her shirt. Her eyes widen with shock and she goes incredibly tense, now she was really unsure of his motives and her body begins trembling involuntarily.

"St-Stop!"

His fingers move slowly down her chest, knuckles brushing up against her breasts slightly, causing her to blush against her will. Raising an eyebrow to this strange reaction, he continues to unbutton her shirt, fingers spreading it apart as he went, brushing against her thin undershirt, drawing a shiver out of her. Another eyebrow raise.

Once the shirt was open, she begins trembling as he pulls up her under shirt to reveal her navel, and takes out a small cylindrical tube. She promptly begins thrashing again.

"Get that away from me! Get the bloody fuck away from me!!"

Ignoring her screams and profanity, he presses a small button on the side of the little cylinder and grins as a little spider-like machine burst from within and thrashes about in his fingers. Nevar's eyes widen with fear and she screams, twisting and writhing as he let it drop just above her navel.

"Ahhhhnn!!" She lets out a pain cry as it digs into her belly button, throwing her head back in pain, she can hear Smith's soft chuckles of amusement as darkness engulfs her. 

CLIFF HANGER

MWAHHAAHHAHAHAHH is shot UGH xx

Oh yeah.. Guy is a poop.. TT

Hope you liked! XD


	3. Out with the OldIn with the New

Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN SMITH! > !!

Warning: Adult Content..ness.. nodnod.. yes.. this chapter is going to be very weird.. -(squinty eyes of DOOM)

Chapter Three:

Out with the old - In with the New

"No!" Nevar wakes up gasping for breath, clutching her bed sheets tightly to her, rubbing her stomach frantically. Letting out a relieved staggering sigh she settle back onto the bed. "I almost thought.. It was real.. Mngh.." a groan escapes her mouth at the soreness in her shoulder and promptly tries to massage it away. "That's the last time I try healing myself.. I'll get Gary to do it for me next time.." another staggering sigh passes her lips as she gazes at the clock. "Oh great- I'm going to be late, again! Of all the stupid-argh!" Leaping out of bed She grabs her uniform and puts it on, her shirt is wrinkled along with her also wrinkled gray and black plaid skirt.

She fusses around the room, moving in and out between her monstrous computers, picking up her homework and shoving it in her bag before running out the door, trying to fix her tie.

"Wow, made it just in time for Carter's boring morning lecture about behavior, nice timing Angelina!" A red headed boy ruffles her hair from behind, making her roll her eyes and shake her head. "Lay off Rick. I'm having a bad day" She hisses out to him and he stops, muttering out so disgruntled insults ( he was always pissy after being scolded). She sat and waited, twiddling a pencil in her fingers as she thought more about her "dream" and rubbed her stomach still softly. A blush creeping to her face at the rememberance of Smiths knuckles on her chest, and a frownish smile appears on her face. 'Ah! What's wrong with me!? I hate Smith...yet...what is this feeling... I can't get rid of it.. It feels lik l-'

"Attention everyone!!" A thick greasy voice shakes her unpleasantly from her thoughts and she sits upright and half glares at the round balding teacher. "We have a new student that has come to join us in this class. Please make him feel welcome and be polite- He's from Japan." Mr. Carter lets out a greasy sigh, making her shudder and stick out her tongue, although the thought of a student from Japan was intriguing and she sits up straighter and tries to make herself look more presentable, only to gain a snicker from Ricky.

"Please say hello to Raven, he's 15 and I hear he's already been accepted to Harvard! You could do that to if you tried hard enough! You lazy bums!" the old teacher glares at the rowdy lot and they calm down. The room falls silent and the soft click of boots can be heard, and a tall slender, **_very_** feminine boy walks in, turning around to face the class, an instant gasp emits from the students.

Nevar's eyes widen, utterly fixed on this.._boy_..if he didn't have a flat chest, she'd most definitely mistake him for a girl, and what was most entrancing is that, he looked **_exactly_** like her.. There was an uncanny resemblance it was amazing. He had a more boyish look to his eyes, not as wide and feminine as hers, but his lashes were damn long enough, and he didn't wear glasses.

There was a hushed silence as the two stared directly at each other in an awful silence.

"My name is Raven. It is very nice to meet you all. I know I will enjoy it here very much." He bows to the students, never taking his eyes off his brunette twin. Dreamy sighs coming from the girls as he silky, deep, mysterious voice fills their ears.

This was going to be an interesting day...

Indeed it had proved to be a most interesting day - soon after being introduced, Mr. Carter announced Raven as an exchange student and that he was to stay with one of the students - guess which one..

Yup you're right - Angelina Nevar Sweetser. Now she was done for, she wouldn't be able to research her obsession (Smith) with him hanging around. This horrible fact set her out of mood all day, and to make matters worse, he was in everyone of her classes too. At lunch she and her little group of hacker pals sat down to talk about ways to out do the Agents that had been following them around lately. Unfortunately Raven decided to sit with them, it was alright with the gang, but not with Nevar. He'd been staring at her all day, his eyes weren't at all human, she could tell.. They were scary... and unnaturally vibrant, electric. They creeped her out and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Sure he was polite, but it was just..not right.

She trudged down the halls of the school, sighing and rubbing the back of her neck irritatedly.

"Oi. Angelina. Matte!" she froze and hunched her shoulders a bit stopped, eye twitching as she heard Raven walking up behind her. To tell you the truth he wasn't annoying, he was very quite and shy, but the fact that he looked JUST like her really bugged her, and the fact she could feel this strange presence around him made her uneasy. She turned around slowly, and greeted him with a small sarcastic smile.

"Hey Raven...What's up-." She suddenly found that he was very uncomfortably close to her. In fact he had his right hand curl around her waist and was pulling her closer, smiling this dark eery smile. "H-Hey! What are you doing!? Get your hands off m-" No more was said as he had his hand in her shirt, making her blush violently, his hands moving across her stomach. Her eyes never left his, feeling very entranced, unable to move or speak. His hand crept lower as he pulled her against him his leg in between hers, holding her steady as the hand just above her belly button plunged itself into her flesh.

Her screams echo through the empty halls of the school as he dives his hand deeper still, blood soaking them both. Her fingers grasping his shirt as her ripped something out of her stomach, bits of her flesh spattering to the floor. Gasping as she looked at him, glaring before sinking into his arms the blood she'd lost weakening her.

"Yes...sleep... Sleep and dream of the future, but do not fret.. I will train you well...for you are the "One"..." the brunette boy states as he lifts her into his arms, walking out of the school, leaving a small mechanical machine crushed in the pool of blood...

End of Chapter 3 w00t! parties

Told you this one would be interesting

even though it was Smithless ;.;

More of him in later chapters don't worry (oh yeah Matte means "wait" in Japanese!)


End file.
